Lil 2PM Series : Calang Hae
by minirin
Summary: Junho sebal sama sikap Chansung yang cuek. Tapi , hingga akhirnya Junho bilang sesuatu sama Chansung. Apa yang dikatakan Junho? Chanho is here yo. Aahh, I'm stuck in summary. Just read and Review. Gomapta


Summary :: Junho sebal sama sikap Chansung yang , hingga akhirnya Junho bilang sesuatu sama Chansung. Apa yang dikatakan Junho?  
Rating :: SU (semua umur)  
Genre :: Pengennya sih comedy, tapi gatau dah._. Ada romance ga ya? Readers aja deh yang nentuin:D  
Pairing :: ChanHo. Slight : Kyumin:D  
Warn :: Banyak typo, gajeness baca epep ini, author sarankan baca dulu yang Prolognya:D Author juga menyarankan, readers dapat mengerti katakata anak kecil karna author ga nulis readers cari di google translate*author dicemplungin kejurang*  
Dimohon mengerti tentang bahasa anak kecil. Author bukan bermaksud untuk jadi alay._.  
Author autis nan idiot named Rin present ::

Lil 2PM Series :

Calang Hae

Korean Simi Playground ... Saat jam istirahat ...

Semua murid di Playground sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang makan bareng. Ada yang makan sendirian, takut diminta kali yah-_-. Ada juga yang main kejar-kejaran, bukannya makan-_-. Yang sedang kejar-kejaran itu adalah si 'Trio Troublemaker'. Yap! Mereka adalah Daesung yang sedang mengejar Seungri karena terus mengatai dia sipit. Tunggu dulu! Loh ko cuma berdua? Katanya trio? Chansung mana? Eett, tenang, Chan ga ilang ko:3. Karena sedang jam istirahat, maka Chansung akan melepas mahkota ke-Troublemaker-an miliknya sementara #Apaini?!#. Loh ko gitu? Iya, soalnya pas jam istirahat, Chan selalu duduk sendirian(kadang ditemani Junho juga) di bawah pohon sambil menikmati banana kesukaannya. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon(favouritenya) bersama dengan Junho.  
"Chan, cahu cidak? Kemalin eomma Jun bilang kalo Jun cidak cocok punya lambut walna melah. Menulut Channie, Nuneo halus menge-cat lambut walna apa?"tanya Junho imut sambil ngaca dan merapikan rambutnya.  
"Hm. Kunying"jawab Chansung singkat padat berisi(?)  
"Kunying? Sepelti Uyongie? Andwae! Nanti Chan cidak bisa membedakan mana Jun mana Uyongie"seru Junho  
"Ck..Tloblesome (troublesome)"decak Chansung sebal  
"Ih Chan ini. Channie kan cidak bisa bahasa ingyis. Ngapain cih cok banget"kata Junho meremehkan  
"Cuka-cuka Jun ajadeh"kata Chansung cuek lanjut makan pisangnya yang sempat diganggu Junho  
"Eh ya! Gimana kayo Jun nge-cat lambut walna cokyat. Pasti Chan cuka"seru Junho riang  
"Hmm..."kata Chansung cuek pada temannya yang demen banget gonta-ganti warna rambut kayak Wooyoung.  
"Ih Chan ko gitu cih! Dali tadi cuma hm doang. Chan cudah ga cayang yagi cama Jun?"seru Jun lebeh mukulin Chansung  
"Ish. Diem dong Jun. Chan jadi cidak bisa makan ni"bentak Chansung merasa terganggu  
"Hiks.. Chan ngebentak Jun. Hiks. Huweeeeee"tangis Junho lebeh sambil berlari masuk ke kelas  
"Chan cidak peduyi ah-_- Nanti juga bayik yagi"kata Chansung cuek dan lanjut makan pisang lagi

Sedangkan di dalam kelas ...  
"Hiks..Chan cudah cidak hiks.. cayang lagi cama Jun"isak Junho ngadu sama temen-temen yang lain. Sedangkan yang lain kecuali Wooyoung cuma geleng-geleng ngeliat sifatnya Junho yang sering moodswing (Author: Kayak Rin dongXD).  
"Cudahlah tuins (read: twins). Jangan nangis. Uyong jadi ingin nangis nih"hibur Wooyoung memeluk Junho  
"Capi Chan membentak Jun. Hiks.. Huweeee"tangis Junho makin besar mengingat kejadian tadi  
"Sudahlah Junho. Kau tau kan Chan tidak bisa diganggu kalau sedang makan pisang"kata G-d memeluk Junho juga  
"Capi..Capi.. Huweee~"tangis Junho semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat Chansung masuk ke kelas dan berjalan menuju ke arah Junho menangis. Seketika, semua murid yang ngerubungin (?) Junho langsung minggir, memberi jalan untuk sang Prince Chansung #eaaa  
"Junnie~"tiba-tiba saja Chansung memeluk Junho yang mati jantungan seketika saat Chansung memeluknya  
"Junnie, ai em solly Jun (I am sorry Jun). Chan cidak belmaksud membentak Jun"kata Chansung tulus  
Bruk.. Tiba-tiba saja (Author: dari tadi tibatiba mulu yak-_-) Junho mendorong tubuh Chansung sekuat tenaga hingga Chansung jatoh dengan tidak elitnya (Author: poor my chan u,u) dan Junho segera berlari keluar kelas sambil berteriak :  
"Jun benci Chaaaaaaan~"  
Junho keluar. Chansung masih galau ditempat. Yang lain geleng-geleng (Author: Lah? Mau nge-dugem kali ya?-_-)  
"Moodswing Junho yang sekarang benar-benar parah"ucap Top pelan, namun G-d yang ada di sampingnya bisa mendengarnya.  
"Kau tau dari mana, oppa?"tanya G-d  
"Liat aja. Pawangnya aja kalah-_-"Top ngelirik Chansung  
"Aku dengal hyung!"bentak Chansung tiba-tiba  
"A..ah.. a..Aku ke toilet dulu"kata Top merinding melihat deathglare dari Chansung  
"Hahahaha"tawa G-d melihat Top  
"Kau juga noona! Jangan teltawa"bentak Chansung pada G-d dan G-d pun langsung berhenti tertawa  
"Cudah lah blo (sudah lah bro).. Mending kita main"hibur Seungri  
"Yaudah aja"kata Chansung  
Akhirnya Chansung memasang lagi mahkota ke-Troublemaker-annya.

Junho's Side  
Saat ini, Junho sedang nangis sesenggukan di ayunan. Tiba-tiba saja (Author : Nah kan. Tibatiba lagi-_-) Leeteuk songsaenim datang dan memeluk Junho.  
"Congcaenim.."kata Junho kaget  
"Junnie sedih kan? Menangis saja"kata Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Junho, berusaha menenangkan Junho.  
"Eh? ... Hiks.. Hiks.. Huweee"tangis Junho keras  
5 menit berlalu... Junho sudah selesai menangis dan sudah cukup tenang.  
"Jun sudah tenang?"tanya Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan berjongkok didepan Junho (bermaksud menyamai tinggi) dan mengelus (?) rambut merah menyala Junho. Junho mengangguk pelan.  
"Sekarang, cerita pada songsae. Kenapa Junho yang imut ini menangis"kata Leeteuk lembut  
Junho pun menceritakan semuanya pada songsaenim dari mulai dia duduk dibawah pohon bareng Chansung.  
"Chan cudah cidak cayang lagi cama Junnie"kata Junho mengakhiri ceritanya  
"Oh jadi begitu. Hmm.. Chan masih sayang ko sama Junnie. Percaya deh sama songsae"kata Leeteuk menunjukkan angel smilenya.  
"Concae tau dali mana kalau Channie masih cayang cama Junnie?"tanya Junho polos sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali (Author: Oww.. So cuteee:3)  
"Chan kan sangat sayang sama Junnie. Chan pasti sedih kalau Junho seperti ini. Apalagi tadi Jun mendorong Chan. Chan pasti sedih diperlakukan *jiah bahasanya* seperti itu"kata Leeteuk  
"Capi kenapa Chan membentak Junnie?"tanya Junho lagi  
"Mungkin karena Junnie menganggu Channie yang sedang makan pisang. Jun tau kan kalau Chan sedang makan pisang tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu"kata Leeteuk masuk akal  
Junho tampak berpikir sebentar.  
"Betul juga, congcae"kata Junho angguk-angguk  
"Nah kalau begitu minta maaflah pada Channie dan bilang 'Sarang Hae' padanya"ucap Leeteuk  
"Eh? Calang hae? Apaitu bu gulu?"tanya Junho polos  
"Sarang hae itu kata yang diucapkan seseorang untuk seseorang yang dia sayang. Jadi Junnie ucapkan 'Sarang Hae' pada Channie. Junnie sayangkan sama Channie?"jelas Leeteuk  
"Oh jadi begitu. Ote, Jun akan bilang 'Calang Hae' sama Channie"seru Junho senang sambil memeluk dan meninggalkan Leeteuk.  
Leeteuk hanya tersenyum ditinggal Junho.

Classroom  
Chansung,Daesung,dan Seungri sedang main kejar-kejaran. Tiba-tiba saja (Author: astagpioloh! Kata tiba-tiba saja di epep gue itu bejibun banget-_-) Junho berlari kearah Chansung dan memeluknya.  
Melihat keadaan itu, semua murid membeku, begitu juga Chansung yang bingung ngeliat tingkah Junho.  
"Junnie? Ada apa?"tanya Chansung heran  
"Channie..Junnie minta maaf kalna cudah mendolong ~"kata Junho masih memeluk Chansung  
"Cudah Jun. Channie udah maafin ko. Channie kan cidak bisa malah cama Junnie"kata Chansung membalas pelukan Junho  
"Aww..To tweet:3"seru Wooyoung gaje  
"Channie..Calang hae"kata Junho tersenyum polos setelah melepaskan pelukan Chansung  
"Eh? Calang hae itu apa?"tanya Chansung ga kalah polos  
"Calang hae itu "  
"Annyeong haseyo"sapa Leeteuk tiba-tiba masuk.  
Semua anak langsung berhambur ke tempat duduk masing-masing.  
"Semua sudah siap untuk belajar?"tanya Leeteuk ramah  
"Cudah/Sudah, congcaenim/songsaenim"jawab semua murid  
"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita belajar berhitung ya! Siapkan alat tulis kalian"kata Leeteuk  
Semua anak sibuk menyiapkan alat tulis, kecuali Chansung yang masih bingung sama kata-kata Junho tadi.  
'Ah cudahlah. Aku jadi bingung. Yebih baik aku tanya eomma nanti'kata Chansung dalam hati  
Mereka semua pun belajar dengan happy^^  
-Skip Time-

Cho's Family House  
19.00 KST (Author: waktunya bener kaga?._.v)  
"Eomma mau tanya cecuatu dong"kata Chansung sambil menarik-narik apron sang eomma yang udah jelas lagi masak.  
"Aduh Channie sayang. Eomma sedang masak makan malam. Tanya appa gih"kata sang eomma yang bernama Cho Sungmin, suami Cho Kyuhyun sang prince of evil  
"Hmm.. Yacudah"Chansung segera pergi ke tempat sang appa berada.  
Ternyata sang appa sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil main psp tersayangnya. Chansung pun segera mendekati sang appa dan duduk di samping appanya.  
"Appa, appa. Chan mau tanya cecuatu dong"kata Chansung sambil menarik-narik baju sang appa  
"Ck. Diem dong Chan! Lagi sibuk nih"seru sang appa yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun itu noh  
"Ihh. Appa tuh udah besal. Halusnya pi-es-pi itu untuk Channie"kesal Chansung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu  
"Ish kamu. Ngomong 'R' aja belum bisa. Mau main gininan. Dah sana pergi"usir Kyuhyun sadis (Author: Bapak yang jaat-_-)  
"Ihh.. Eomma~! Appa jahat~"teriak Chansung ngadu  
" Kyu!"bentak Sungmin berkacak pinggang dari dapur  
"Ish iya-iya"kata Kyuhyun mempause gamenya karena melihat sang istri tercintah dan tersemok mendeathglarenya.  
Setelah melihat Kyuhyun sudah mempause gamenya, Sungmin masih kembali ke dapur.  
"Hihi:3 Appa, ingin tanya dong"kata Chansung nyengir lebar  
"Mau tanya apa?"kata Kyuhyun melembut  
"Begini kan bilang ke Channie 'Calang Hae'. Nah Chan cidak tau calang hae itu apa"jelas Chansung bercerita dengan menggemaskan sampai-sampai author pengen nyubit pipinya;3 #ABAIKAN  
"Calang hae?"Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.  
Chansung mengangguk polos  
"Mungkin maksudmu 'Sarang Hae'"kata Kyuhyun membetulkan  
"Molla~"kata Chansung imut  
"Iya. Kata aslinya Sarang Hae. Hmm.. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya?"gumam Kyu bingung sendiri  
Chansung cuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.  
"Begini.. Kata sarang hae itu kita ucapkan untuk seseorang yang kita sayang"jelas Kyu. Chansung hanya angguk-angguk .  
"Mengerti?"tanya Kyuhyun ragu  
Chansung hanya mengangguk mantap.  
"Appa calang hae~"kata Chansung begitu terdengar tulus sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Chansung, Chan sudah berlari menuju dapur. Author yakin kalau Chansung ingin bertemu ibunya.  
"Ckck..Anak itu sangat polos"decak Kyuhyun sambil bermain pspnya lagi,  
"Eomma calang hae~"ucap Chansung tulus sambil memeluk kaki Sungmin  
"Eh? Chagi? Ada apa?"tanya Sungmin bingung  
"Eomma, chan cayaaaaang cekali cama eomma"kata Chansung masih memeluk kaki Sungmin  
"Ne~ Eomma juga sayang Channie"kata Sungmin membelai rambut Chansung dan tersenyum keibuan  
"Sekarang kita makan malam yah. Abis itu Channie belajar"ucap sang eomma, Chansung segera berlari ke meja makan.  
Keluarga Cho pun makan malam dengan 'cukup' tenang.

Keesokan harinya ...  
"Junnie, Junnie~! Junnie mana?"teriak Chansung yang baru datang langsung masuk kelas  
Karena merasa dipanggil, Junho yang tadinya lagi ngobrol bareng para girls langsung menengok ke asal suara.  
"Eh? Channie? Ada apa?"tanya Junho bingung  
Gyuuut~ Tiba-tiba saja, Chansung memeluk Junho.  
"Channie?"tanya Junho heran  
"Junnie~ Calang hae~ "kata Chansung tulus mempererat pelukannya  
"Eh? Channie cudah tau apa altinya?"tanya Junho masih heran  
"Cudah dong. Hehehe"kata Chansung sambil nyengir  
"Jinjja? Cau dali mana?"tanya Junho berbinar  
"Dari appa dong:3"jawabnya masih nyengir (Author : Chan, nanti gigimu kering loh-_-)  
"Oh begitu"kata Junho sudah tak berbinar lagi  
"Junnie~ Calang hae~"kata Chansung lagi  
"Iya! Channie, calang hae~"kata Junho juga  
"Ouh to tweeet~"kata Wooyoung envy  
"Jadi Junnie cidak cayang Uyongie?"tanya Wooyoung tiba-tiba  
"Eh? Iya Junnie cayang Uyongie ko. Junnie cayang cemua"seru Junho gembira^^  
"Hahaha"semua (kecuali Junho) tertawa melihat reaksi lucu Junho  
"Channie cayang cama Junnie. Jadi Junnie jangan malah lagi cama jadi cedih kalo Junnie malah"bisik Chansung di kuping Junho (Author: iyalah, masa di idung-_-)  
"Hihihi.. janji deh"Junho nyengir lebar sampai-sampai matanya terlihat hanya segaris.

_"Sepolos-polosnya anak kecil, anak kecil itu akan tau orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya"_

The End~


End file.
